


Thunderlord

by Madriddler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Armpit Kink, BDSM, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Dom Thor (Marvel), M/M, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Sub Peter Quill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madriddler/pseuds/Madriddler
Summary: Thanos is dead and Thor wants to celebrate with his new drinking buddy Peter Quill.





	Thunderlord

ThunderLord

Thanos is dead! After a long and weary battle with the mad-titan, the Avengers and their allies stood victories, able to use the Infinity Stones to turn back the damage that Thanos had created. Now, reunited and whole again, the fighters all gather in Avengers tower to rest.

One Avenger, the blond muscle God of Lightning Thor, had a different idea of resting in mind, however. He adjusted his pants, which were getting tight around his growing erection, and walked into the tower’s bar, spying his prey. The man’s body was thick with muscles and a nice layer of fat over his stomach, hinting at a bulge, his chest barreled and defined. He had stubble on his cheeks and chin and his hair was short and dark brown. With arms that bulged with defined muscles, Peter Quill, also known as Star-Lord, took a long drink from his beer unaware that a god was staring at his bubble ass.

Smirking at his target, Thor walked up to Quill and slapped his back, “Quill! I see you take to beer for celebration too,” Thor thundered.

Quill’s mug sloshed over the counter from the force. “T-Thor!” He coughed up. Thor laughed as he sat down, his hand never leaving Quill’s back. “Barkeep! I will have one!” he called out to the man behind the counter. A mug of beer appeared a moment later and Thor picked it up. “To awesome fights my friend,” he smiled and smashed his mug against Quill’s and draining it in one go. “Another!”

“You know… I can do that too,” Quill said and he quickly finished his glass. “Another!” Thor called out for Quill. Two mugs slid down their way and they drank it.

“It was a heroic battle,” Thor said, “However, I am glad to see you all are safe.”

“Yeah well, just don’t feel like turning to dust a second time,” Quill said. “Spooky experience…”

“Yes well… now that the mad-titan is dead you have no worries about it,” Thor said. He could sense something was off with Quill. He slowly moved his hand down the hero’s back, admiring the feel of his muscles. Quill did not shrug off the attention and Thor took it as a sign that he enjoyed the sensation. “Something is troubling you friend,” Thor said as his hands brushed against the hem of Quill’s pants. “Come, let us find someplace more private for you can talk.”

“Yeah, sure,” Quill nodded. They finished a third mug of beer before standing. Thor’s hand never left the small of Quill’s back as he guided the man out of the bar and into the hallway, down it, and into an elevator. Both men were silent as the elevator went up. It stopped with a soft ping and opened to a spacious room.

Half the room was full of exercise equipment that looked well used. The other half made Quill stop for a second. He didn’t expect the God of Thunder to be such a big fan of leather. The far wall was full of bondage and discipline equipment. From harnesses to riding crops; dildos to anal plugs; whips and chains to silk ropes. Quill’s eyes bugged as he stared at this wall of kinkery, and to his shame and embarrassment his cock immediately started to get hard.

Thor noticed this, and smirked, “I see you like this stuff,” he said. “I bring all I find beautiful up to my room whenever I visit Earth… however Quill I think you are the most sexy person to kneel in my room.”

“Wha—”

“Kneel boy,” Thor commanded. His friendly attitude completely taken over by a regel, booming voice that demanded to be followed. “Here I am in charge.”

“Yes Sir,” Starlord said as he got on his knees. Thor smirked at this as he shrugged off his shirt, leaving him in just a pair of black leather pants. Quill took a moment to admire Thor’s body. It was huge, thick with muscles, every inch demanding Quill’s tongue to worship it. His chest was heavy with muscles, thick with hair and had two hard nipples poking out that Quill needed to suck but didn’t, not until Thor ordered him to. The god stretched his arms and Quill saw that his armpits were both equally hairy.

“You like staring at my pits, boy?” Thor asked.

“Yes Sir,” Quill replied.

Thor sniffed one pit and chuckled, “They need a cleaning I think.” He reached forward and grabbed Quill by the back of his head. He guided Quill to his feet as lifted his other arm fully. “What do you say, boy?”

“Thank you, Sir,” Quill moaned before Thor smashed his face into his armpit. His sensations were all taken over by a manly heavy musk that sweated from Thor’s hairy pit. The aroma was heavy, it filled Quill’s nostrils and he breathed heavily. He moved his head, his tongue lapping at the pit, licking sweat off the hair and skin growing drunk and lightheaded from the intoxicating musk. Quill moaned at the sensation and Thor pushed him harder. “You are good at cleaning boy,” Thor groaned. Quill ate out Thor’s armpit, his mouth moving wildly as he lapped up as much of the intoxicating musky sweat as he can. When he was sure the side was clean, Thor switched hands and shoved Quill into his other pit, making the man do the process all over again.

When the man was done, Thor threw Quill onto the bed and stood before him, smirking down. “Get naked boy,” Thor demanded.

Quill’s hands started moving immediately, removing his shirt to reveal his own hairy muscled body. His cock stood erect among a trimmed bush of pubes. Thor hummed in approval. “Daddy likes his subs with hair,” he said, smacking Starlord’s pecs and stomach. “Such a good boy.” He looked down and held Starlord’s cock. “And big too…” He chuckled to himself as he let go of Quill’s cock and turned towards the wall. He grabbed something and turned, revealing them to be two metal clamps connected by a long wire.

“Don’t move,” he ordered and Thor climbed on the bed as well, bending down towards Quill’s nipples. He licked and kiss each one, giving the nubs a soft bite and pull with his teeth to get them hard. Quill moaned, his voice going higher as Thor played with his nipples. When they were hard enough for Thor’s liking, he snapped the clamps on both at the same time, earning a yell from his boy. He took hold of the wire and his fist sparked with electricity. The volts flew down the wires and onto the clamps, earning him delicious screams that got both their cocks jerking.

“A reminder to be a good boy,” Thor chuckled.

“Yes Daddy,” Quill panted.

Thor smirked. He took off his leather pants revealing thick muscled legs and a large, thick cock longer than a foot jutting out for attention. “Suck,” he commanded, pulling Quill’s clamps. Quill’s upper body moved up and the sub opened his mouth to accept Thor’s cock.

Quill didn’t appreciate how huge Thor’s cock was until the god slammed it into his mouth. His jaw hurt immediately, his lips spread wider than he ever had to spread them before. It ached just to make sure his teeth did not accidently scrap against this godhood tool that reeked of a manly musk that made the half-god quiver and lightheaded. He was in heaven.

The god of thunder was not a gentle lover. He did not wait for Quill to adjust as he thrust his massive cock in his mouth, the head ramming against the back of his throat. Quill was thankful that he had no gag reflex as he choked and slobbered over Thor’s cock. His tongue rubbed against the underside of Thor’s cock, tasting the sweat and precum off of it; he moaned in total bliss as the god manhandled him. Quill had no idea that he could be such a bitch, and he found that he loved every moment.

Thor held the wire holding Starlord’s nipple clamps tightly, every now and again sending small shocks to listen to Quill scream/moan loudly against his cock, the vibrations making Thor hornier and hornier. The sound of their breathing filled the room, Thor face-fucking Quill as the half-god’s cock stood painfully erect weeping for attention as pre-cum spilled from the tip. Thor paid no mind at all to Quill’s cock.

He didn’t know how long he was gagging on Thor’s cock, his entire head was blissfully sore, the taste of the cock filling his entire sensation, Quill never wanted it to end. Intoxicated by the smell and taste of Thor’s cock, the feeling of his nose buried in Thor’s pubic hair as he balls slap his chin. Yet, without warning, Thor pulled out fully and flipped Quill around. He screamed out of shock before understanding what was going to happen

“Daddy! There’s no way that’s going to fit in me!” he said.

“It will boy, just shut up and let Daddy do his work,” Thor said. He pushed Quill down so he was on his knees, his arms reaching back to spread his cheeks as he head rested against the bed. Thor smirked at the sight. The skin was tan from the sun, his bubble ass was a little hairy, just as Thor loves it, and in the center was a small pink star-like hole winking at him. Thor licked his lips and quickly licked the hole, taking a long taste of the ass he was about to fuck. A want to eat Quill out filled him, but Thor shrugged that off. There was always time to do that another day.

He went to a nightstand next to the bed and opened a drawer. It was full of different types of lube. He grabbed one bottle and returned to Quill. “Good boy, keeping still,” Thor said, giving Quill’s ass a slap. “Now keep your hole open and I’ll prepare it for my cock.”

He opened the cap and smeared the lube directly on Starlord’s ass before drenching his fingers with it. He circled the hole with one finger before gently pressing in. Starlord moaned at the intrusion and pushed his ass backwards to meet it. Thor smirked at that.

“You’re a huge slut aren’t you boy?” he asked.

“Ahh—yes Daddy,” Quill moaned.

“You’re eager for Daddy’s cock, aren’t you?” Thor chuckled.

“Yes Daddy.”

“Say it.”

“Please Daddy, I need your cock inside me,” Quill panted.

Thor smirked. “Soon baby, Daddy needs to make sure your pretty hole is ready.” With surprising gentleness, Thor began fingering Quill’s hole. The tight ring slowly calmed and loosened under Thor’s touch, submitting to the muscle god as he pushed his one finger in and out in and out, and it was quickly joined by a second, then a third finger, all wiggling and pushing inside Quill’s hole.

The bitch moaned nonstop, his cock shuttering and left forgotten as it hung in the air. Every now and again Thor smacked it, earning him a yip. Quill’s body started to sweat with need, his hole was now gapping, slick with lube and gasping for Thor’s cock. Quill looked behind him, a pitiful plea in his eyes. “Please Daddy fuck me,” he begged.

“Of course Daddy will fuck his bitch,” Thor chuckled. He aligned his massive cock with Quill’s hole and pushed forward. Quill screamed. It felt like his ass was on fire, Thor’s fingers barely prepared him for such a massive breech. Thor groaned as he continued to push, never stopping once as he was only encouraged by Quill’s screams. “You are so tight bitch,” he growled out. “But we will make you Daddy’s slut soon enough…”

“Wait… too much…. Let me adjust,” Quill panted out. Thor nodded. He felt the tight hot muscle adjust around him, slowly getting used to his massive length. Quill breathed heavily, his eyes squinted shut as he focused only on his ass.

“Okay…” he nodded after a moment. “I’m ready.”

“Good boy,” Thor smirked. Quill was prepared for the violent speed he knew Thor would fuck him with, and the thunder god did not disappoint. Rutting like a beast in heat, Thor grabbed hold of Quill’s hips as he slammed his cock deeper and deeper into his hole. Quill thought it would hurt immensely but instead he just moaned as Thor’s thrust became quicker and quicker. “FUCK!” Quill screamed. It felt incredible having Thor inside him. The god of Thunder knew how to work his cock, he kept gyrating his hips, angling until he found Quill’s prostate which he started to abuse.

“Scream bitch!” Thor growled as he fucked Quill rougher and rougher. Quill wished that this feeling would last forever as he felt Thor’s massive muscles press against his back. He turned his head and their lips met in an aggressive, lust-full kiss that was only for domination. They fucked like wild animals, their bodies molding into one sweaty mass. Quill felt as though Thor was spreading his musk over him, taking ownership of his body and he loved it; he wanted to be owned by Thor, wanted his ass to be Thor’s.

“Gonna—gonna cum,” Quill moaned.

“That’s it boy, cum from my dick, be Daddy’s slut and cum from Daddy’s cock fucking you,” Thor breathed. Quill’s groans became louder and louder. A heat pooled in his balls and spread to his cock, becoming hotter and hotter until it over filled him and, with one final strike against his prostate, Starlord screamed out Thor’s name, his cock vibrating violently as jet after jet of cum shot from it, landing on the bed. “That’s right boy,” Thor growled out. He thrusted as deep as he could in Quill’s hole a few more times until he roared in Quill’s ears as the guardian of the galaxy felt hot thick Asgardian cum fill his hole.

Quill moaned at the hot fluid as it filled his hole, leaking into other parts of his body as well as out of his ass. The hot sensation made him cum a second time. Thor continued to fuck him as he came, a hot squishy noise sloshed between them. When the Asgardian was done, he pulled out. “Don’t move!” He commanded. “Keep your ass high boy!”

Quill obeyed. Thor jumped out of bed and went to the wall of kinkery. He pulled open a drawer Quill did not notice and produced a large and thick butt plug. “I plug all those I make love to,” Thor said as he returned to Quill. “It is a constant reminder, and makes them want more. Tony has one as well as many people both male and female and everything in between… and now you Peter Quill.” He plugged Quill’s hole.

Quill stood up and moaned as he looked down to see the bump on his stomach was bigger, as if he was pregnant. Thor smirked at that. “I love seeing my lover’s stomach full of my cum. Come! We shall change and head back downstairs, such rigorous activity always leaves me thirsty and I want another beer with my new drinking buddy!”


End file.
